


Someone out there loves you

by Flam_NotOkay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A little, First story with over 1000 words so that’s dope B-), Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Monsters, Scary, alternative universe, but like a, gonna pretend this is my first mcr work, high schoolers, maze, scary maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flam_NotOkay/pseuds/Flam_NotOkay
Summary: Frank wasn’t stupid, he knew the dangers of these woods that the bushes were covering up. You go in, you never come out. There were many theories about what was in there; big foot, vampires, human eating wolves. But all Frank could thing about was the noise a poor animal, who was probably in pain, made.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way & Frank Iero
Kudos: 8





	Someone out there loves you

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;-P
> 
> Insta: edgyb.ird

Someone out there loves you

_•_•_•_•_•_•_

Frank Iero was walking home from school when he heard a noise coming from a pair of bushes. He stared at it for a few moments. ‘Probably just a squirrel,’ Frank thought to himself. Well until he heard a small whimper.

He stopped again. Frank wasn’t stupid, he knew the dangers of these woods that the bushes were covering up. You go in, you never come out. There were many theories about what was in there; big foot, vampires, human eating wolves. But all Frank could thing about was the noise a poor animal, who was probably in pain, made.

So he went in. 

He glanced around, but saw nothing. Just as Frank was about to get out of the bushes, and never come back, he heard it again. Frank sighed at his idiocy but when towards the noise once again. And he kept following it. For hours. Eventually it was the next day. 

Frank stumbled upon a maze. 

Go in.  
Go in!  
GO IN!

It kept screaming until grabbed his arm and pulled him. Kept pulling and pulling until Frank was trapped in the horrid maze. 

Frank’s screams filled the woods. 

_•_•_•_•_•_•_

If you wanted to know anything about the forest, Gerard Way was the guy to ask. Well, he was the one to ask if you wanted to know a lot of stupid ass information. Though, that doesn’t mean people often went to him to ask questions. 

Most people thought of Gerard as the weird smelly kid who can’t socialize. The only reason he wasn’t constantly bullied was because he was best friends with Frank Iero, the richest kid in town, maybe even state. People often made rumors that Gerard only used Frank for his money, but they wouldn’t dare let Gerard or Frank know about them. Last time someone mocked Gerard, they got a nasty black eye from Frank.

The rumors upset Gerard, but there’s nothing he can do about it. Besides, both him and Frank knew they weren’t true, so what was the problem? They’ve been inseparable best friends since the moment they laid eyes on each other.

So when Frank was gone from school without telling Gerard anything, he was obviously very concerned. As soon as school was over Gerard rushed over to Frank’s house.

Only problem, Frank wasn’t there.

While speed walking around town, feeling like he looks like an idiot, he hears a conversation going on about the forest. He couldn’t help but pause and listen in.

“Around three o’clock I heard this loud ass scream from the forest,” one guy said to the group. “You’d think kids wouldn’t be dumb enough to head in there anymore.”

“I saw this short kid, from the private high school walking around over there, you think it might’ve been him?” A lady asked, looking concerned.

Gerard ran to the forest almost immediately. He knew about the hallucinations the monsters inside used to lure in their prey. And it absolutely terrified him. 

Only when he was finally at the maze did he stop to think. What if Frank was already dead? What if he died before he found Frank? What if it was a different kid but something horrible still happened to Frank? Would he ever see his friend again?

Before he could even think about running in the opposite direction, something shoved him in. He yelped as he fell onto his knees. He glanced around. It seemed to be that he was in the middle of the maze. 

He had to move, so that’s what he did. He started walking and he walked and walked, and walked, and walked. Until, he wasn’t walking. 

He was running for his fucking life. 

Gerard doesn’t think he has run this fast in his entire life. ‘Adrenaline,’ his mind supplied. Which, no wasn’t fucking helpful. Dead end dead end dead end— shit, what does he do? He kept running until he ran through the bush and fell onto the ground.

Gerard could feel his face sting from the thorns, and knew he probably had a few scratch marks, but that was the lease of his concerns. For heaven’s sake he almost died! He could feel a few tears fall down his face but got up anyways. 

Gerard was very relieved that this place wasn’t packed to the brim with monsters, never giving him a break until they killed him. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t come across another one. As soon as he saw the fucker coming towards him, Gerard started stepping on it. The monster kinda looked like a scorpion, but very ugly and frightening. It wasn’t all that quick of a process, but Gerard managed to rip its tail off before kicking it in the opposite direction. 

Gerard inspected the tail. It hoped it was poisonous. It was sharp, sharp enough that if it wasn’t poisonous he could still defend himself, but poison would kill off another creature much easier. Gerard was taken out of his thoughts by a scream. His eyes widened. Was it Frank?

“FRANK!” He shouted. He just heard a cry of help in response. He started running but he crashed onto the ground. No no no no! Any other time Gerard would’ve cursed the magic here, but Frank was actually in danger. About to die. He couldn’t help but panic. 

He jumped up and crawled over. Yet another athletic skill he wasn’t aware he possessed. He started running and him and Frank crashed into each other. 

“Gee?” Frank asked, cupping his face. “You’ve been crying, oh why did you come here?!” Gerard just pressed his face into Frank’s shoulder before telling him he could ask Frank the same thing. 

They held each other for only a few more seconds before Gerard lifted his head and grabbed Frank’s hand.

“We need to get the hell outta here, now preferably,” Gerard said. Frank nodded and squeezed their fingers and so they started off into the direction they could only hope was the exit. 

“Gee,” Frank said. “Look! We’re so close! So close to leaving this hellhole!” Before Gerard could reply he was pushed onto the ground. Gerard screamed before Frank full on tackled the monster previously on top of his best friend. 

They kept rolling around, Frank not giving the monster a chance to attack. Gerard watched nervously before he remembered what was inside his pocket. It was just about to claw Frank in the neck before Gerard stabbed the monster with the tail. It screamed and Frank only kicked the horrific creature off of him. 

He grabbed Gerard’s hand a pulled him to the exit. They had no time to waste to see if it killed the monster or not. They kept running until they were far far away from the maze that would haunt their nightmares. 

They stare into each other’s eyes before Frank grabs Gerard by the neck of his Green Day sweatshirt, pushed him onto the tree, and kissed him. Gerard’s eyes widened before he melted into it. When they finally stopped, they stared into each other eyes again, giggling. 

Many hugs were exchanged. They held onto each other even while making their way to Gerard’s dad’s house. His dad was worried but was glad neither of them were hurt, besides the little scratches on Gerard’s face.

Before they fell asleep, cuddled in each other’s arms, Gerard whispered to Frank, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Frank whispered back, kissing the top of his head. Gerard would probably have a fear of mazes for life, but he’s pretty damn happy that he went through there anyways. 

Fin


End file.
